mlprvbfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Red Vs Blue Dub Volume 1
Overview Here is the first volume of Mlp Red vs Blue dub. Enjoy Ideal Mother, Daughter Relationship Rainbow Dash: I've always wanted to have that ideal mother daughter relationship. You know where I see her for like 8 hours every other weekend, and then send checks to some guy I hate. Pinkie Pie: It's emotional conversations like this that make me miss my dad. Today is a Good day to Die Applejack: Today is a good day to die! Fluttershy: Wait! I think today is actually a good day to retreat. Can't we push dying to a week from Friday? Rarity: Yeah let's all take dying as an open action idea, and come back with suggestions next meeting. Applejack: No. It has to be today. For our ancestors. YAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn it. Rarity: Quiet AJ i can't here what that girl's yelling! Robo-Dash: Lock and Load. Applejack: I love blood and violance. Rainbow Dash: STOP FIGHTING! STOP FIGHTING! Applejack: I've got a boner for murder. Rarity: What did you say? Fear My Laser Face Twilight Sparkle: Hey what's up? Dr. Cabalareon: What in the Hell is that thing? (Twilight shoots him with a powerful bult of magic) Cabalareon: Oh son of a. (He explodes) Twilight Sparkle: I am not a thing! My name is Twilight Sparkle! and you will fear my laser face! Pinkie's World Twilight Sparkle: A key that can still stab ponies. Pinkie Pie: Right. Twilight Sparkle: So it is a sword. It just happens to function like a key in very specific situations. Pinkie Pie: Or it's a key all the time, and when you stick it in ponies, it unlocks their death. Twilight Sparkle: Goddamn Pinkie, I would love to live in your world for about 10 minutes. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. I have a really good time. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah it seems like it. Quiet. too Quiet Nightmare Moon: Hmmm. It's quiet,too quiet. (Explosion goes off in distance) Nightmare Moon: Now suddenly it's too loud. I prefered it when it was quiet. You ever wonder? Pinkie Pie: Hey Applejack: Yeah? Pinkie Pie: You ever wonder? (Continues to stare in silence) Applejack: Wonder what? Pinkie Pie: Ah! Oh sorry kind of spaced out. Is that Twilight! (Shoots Party Cannon) No. Calling Red Command Rarity: I'm calling Red command for conformation. Derpy: Why are you calling Red command? Rarity: For conformation. Stop asking questions. Derpy: You keep talking about them, why don't you call our guys? Fluttershy: Our guys? Derpy: Yeah the Blue guys Rarity: Excuse me, the whatsawha? Derpy: The Blue guys. The guys that send me here, in the big ship Rarity: Fluttershy? Fluttershy: Uh yeah, this might be a bad time to bring up the fact that Derpy is colorblind. Rarity: What?! Derpy: I don't get it, what's the grey girl so upset about? Rarity: But girls can't be colorblind! Derpy: Yeah? Well they said girls can't ejaculate either, but guess what. Fluttershy: Yeah! Wait What? Hardline Twilight Sparkle: The ship? Can we move her into one of those on board computers? Sunset Shimmer? If we set up a Hardline yeah, I bet we could do it. Rainbow Dash: Twilight wait! Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Rainbow Dash: Twilight hold on a second I got something to tell you! Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash What? What is it? Rainbow Dash: I just wanted to say, I got a hardline Sunset can use. Bow Chicka Bow Wow. Sunset Shimmer: How did you even hear that? Rainbow Dash: (Scoffs) I'm like superman. I know when I'm needed. Sweetie Belle's Lucky Day Twilight Sparkle: Okay Sweetie Belle, wait till we're gone, then you can wake them up. Sweetie Belle: Well what do I tell them? Twilight Sparkle: I don't care. Tell them you busted in and rescued them, get yourself a medal, you deserve it. Sweetie Belle: I always did wanna be a hero, and a liar. Twilight Sparkle: Well then it's your lucky day. Horrible Doctor Pinkie Pie: Don't leave me with the horrible doctor. Princess Luna: Oh shut up Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Now she's cursing at me.